Triplet Invasion
by zxxbsmsgirl3148
Summary: One day 3 new girls come to PCA.They’re triplets and they basically screw stuff up,leaving behind some confused and angry people.Slight CZ and LD


**CHAPTER 1: TRIPLET INVASION**

**A/N: **Yeah, ok, this is story that I wrote b/c, well I don't really know why; I just need a break from my other story. But don't worry, I'm gonna update both, I'm not giving up. This is about how one day three new girls come to PCA and they're triplets and they basically screw lots of things up, and then leave, leaving behind a bunch of confused and some angry people. Read if you want, reviews are appreciated. It's kinda based on my life as far as the triplet part of it, but since PCA doesn't really exist…well they film it an actual college, but…anyway, here it is:

* * *

One day, the PCA students were called for an assembly in the auditorium. Nobody knew why, and many were spreading rumors.

"They're not gonna allow girls here next year!"

"Well, I heard we're getting a new dean."

"That's not true, a reliable source told me that they're gonna start adding more dorms and classrooms, and expanding campus."

"No, actually we're here because they're canceling the end of the year beach trip due to really bad behavior."

"You've got it all wrong. They want to find out who started that food fight at dinner last Tuesday!"

These were some of the stuff flying around the room as the students waited to hear the real reason. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana (in that order) were sitting in a row of chairs in the auditorium in front of Chase, Logan, and Michael (in that order). Logan wouldn't stop kicking Nicole's chair. Finally she turned around and asked him to stop or she would sic Dana on him. "Oh, and I'm supposed to take that as a threat?" he said in an obnoxious 'yeah right, I'm so scared' voice. Zoey answered without turning around, "I would".

"Brooks, I wasn't talking to you, so how about you keep your mouth shut, unless my tongue's in it" he smirked. Zoey turned around and was about to snap something angry and equally rude at him, but Dana said coolly, without turning around, "Well then she'll never open her mouth again if she follows that advice, because she can't stick her head that far up your butt to meet your head so she could kiss you." Logan rolled his eyes but that comment shut him up.

Nicole laughed and Zoey and Dana high-fived each other. Then the curtains on stage opened, revealing Dean Rivers standing next to Mr. Bradford (son of the PCA founder, as a memory refresher for those who're confused) at a podium and three girls sitting in chairs behind him, about 15 feet away.

"Students, your attention, please? Thank you" Mr. Bradford said once it quieted down. "Alright. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why we are in here today. Well, my three granddaughters are here today with me, and they will be staying with us for two weeks." As if on cue, the three girls sitting behind him stood up and walked up to where he was standing. "I'll let them tell you a bit about themselves and the reason they are here."

Now that the girls were a little closer to the audience, people could see them better. All three girls were wearing the same outfit— a pink and white striped off the shoulder shirt, with 3/4 sleeves and a ruffled black miniskirt with a stripe of pink lace at the bottom, to match the shirt. The shirt also had a fabric flower stitched near the right shoulder, which was pink, just like the skirt stripe. Two of the girls looked identical, and the other was the same height and looked a lot like them, only there were a few differences. The non-identical one had a slightly rounder face, and a wider forehead. All three girls had dark brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair. They all had light tan skin and were about 5 ft and a few inches. One of the identical girls had brownish-red highlights in her hair and the ends of her hair were blond.

This girl started to speak. Her voice had a musical lilt to it, and her eyes roamed over the audience, taking in everything.

"Hi, I'm Marina, and these are my triplets, Julia (indicating to her identical one) and Lucille (the other). We are Mr. Bradford's granddaughters. Right now, its spring break for our school, so we came to visit PCA, after hearing so many interesting stories about it. We will be touring campus, and getting to know some of you. Every once in a while, we'll stop in to sit in a class, and we'll eat every meal on campus. The three of us will be staying in dorm 214, Miller Hall. (Just making up a name here, people—let's say it's the hall above Butler Hall). I'm glad they've finally let in girls, because this will make for an even more interesting experience."

She stepped away from the microphone and Julia took her place.

"Hi, I'm Julia", she said. "I'm Mo's identical triplet, and Lucy is our fraternal. The three of us are 14. Yeah, anyway, I'm glad to be here and to meet everyone. Umm…I think it's cool to be here, and…I guess I'll see you all around campus." Julia seemed to be relieved that she could get away from the microphone. Lucy stepped up in her place.

"Hey, I'm Lucille. You will call me Lucy, or else..." she trailed off, b/c her granspa was giving her the death glare (I'm sure you've all seen that b4, from SOME one) "Ahem. I mean I'm glad to be here…" not sounding like she meant it, she trailed off, while rolling her eyes as if to say, 'and blah, blah, blah.' (A/N: Very Lucy!) Her voice was a couple tones higher than her sisters. She stepped back quickly, as though she thought the mike was contaminated. (A/N: Totally Lucy—its so easy writing about people you know!)

Mr. Bradford came back to the mike. "Well, I will now dismiss this assembly. I'm sure you will enjoy getting to know each other", he said, gesturing from his granddaughters to the audience. The kids filed out of the room and the three granddaughters left to get settled in their dorm.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Zoey and her friends were walking outside and talking about the new girls.

"I haf nut sheen em tuh awwwwll sincsh de asshemblllyie" Nicole said with a mouthful of gum. "Me neither" Dana and Zoey said. The boys didn't understand what Nicole had said. Zoey translated. "She said 'I haven't seen them at all since the assembly.' And actually, neither have I. I guess that they just wanted to make it look good by saying they'd love to get to know the students."

* * *

In their next class:

As the six of them walked into Mr. Bender's class, Dana nudged Nicole and Zoey. Standing at the front of the room were the three girls from the assembly. "I guess they're following up on their little speeches they made", she said. The class sat down and Mr. Bender introduced the girls. The triplets were again wearing matching outfits. They sat in three chairs in front of Mr. Bender's desk. Today the class was taking a pop quiz (GROAN!) on how to use the video cameras correctly. As they worked, everyone looked over the three girls, who were whispering together.

* * *

(Here are some perspectives-they're thoughts, though, b/c u can't talk during a test—duh, I'll shut up now)

**Zoey:** I wonder if they're nice or totally snobby. They-hey, they're looking at me! And talking! What are they saying! They-uggh, they must be really rude gossips!

**Nicole:** Hmmph…I hate this test. Wait…which button is the off button on this stupid diagram! And what isa a view finder?Why didn't I pay attention in class? What about those girls? They're whispering and pointing at Zoey! Who do they think they are?

**Dana: **This test is so easy. But what are those girls doing? Maybe they are…hey; I think they're checking out Logan! (At this point, they were.) Stupid little b…wait, why do I care? I don't like him! Why do I stinkin' care? I don't like him! I don't… right?

**Chase: **Ha, they're checking out Logan. Of course. I wonder if they're nice? Maybe they know how to adjust the shutter on this camera…I can't remember how. I wish I could rip this paper up. Hey, one of them is looking at me. Now the other two are.

**Michael: **Ahh…that was one easy quiz. Hey, they're checking out Logan. As always. Ha! They'll quit once they know what a big jerk he is…wait, he's my friend. But he is a jerk. Hmm… oh well, maybe those girls are nice, they'll shake things up. Cool. They're pretty…and they're looking at me.

**Logan: **God, this class sucks. Hey, those girls are looking my way…let's test them. (He looked straight at them, giving them a trademark 'You know you love me' smirk, and mouthed 'Hey.' He continued looking at them for their reaction.) Duh. They're blushing, and smiling, and acting all…whatever. Girls. Gotta love em, 'specially Cruz over there…she looks kinda mad. Wait, she always looks like that. Probably hates this stupid quiz as much as I do. Another thing we have in common. Wait, why do I care if we have stuff in common? Why do I want to have stuff in common with her? Why would I especially love Cruz? Why would I use the word love and Cruz in the same sentence in the first place? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Do I…? No way, no, I don't like Dana. She's just my friend. Just a girl. A hot girl. A really hot girl. What the heck am I thinking, here? Why do I care? I don't like her! Why do I stinkin' care? I don't like her! I don't… right?

* * *

Now this is what the girls are saying to each other.

**Marina:** Hey, let's see who is in here. Hmm…that blonde girl, is she familiar looking to you guys?

**Julia:** Which one?

**M:** That one (pointing to Zoey)

**J:** Not really. Why?

**Lucy:** Nobody cares.

**M and J:** About what?

**L:** About that stupid blonde ditz. The only thing I'm thinking about her right now is how she makes me sick. That guy, who looks like he might rip up his paper, is totally checking her out.

**J: **You like him.

**L: **Excuse me? Like who?

**J: **That guy with the brown curly hair that is totally checking out the blonde girl. You like him.

**L: **Oh, yeah, Jul, I look at him for three seconds and you accuse me of liking him (Chase)

**J: **You are jealous that he is checking out Blondie. And don't call me Jul.

**L: **I am not jealous. But he's cute.

**M: **Oh, he's hot.

**J: **You like him, too?

**L:**She likes him too? What do you mean,too?I don't like him! She's the only one.

**M: **What are you two talking about?

**J and L: **What are YOU talking about?

**M: **That guy, with the tan and the muscle shirt (Logan)

**L: **You like him

**J: **I could see why

**L: **Yeah, I know, right?

**M: **He's easily the hottest guy in here. He looks a lot like that movie producer, Malcolm Reese.

**L: **I wonder if he has a girlfriend. This guy, I mean. Not Malcolm. He's married.

**M: **Probably. She's lucky. I bet he's a good kisser.

**J:** You'd like to find out by experience, wouldn't you?

**M**: So would you.

**L**: He's looking at us.

**J**: Straight at us!

**M**: He mouthed "Hey" at us!

**L**: Ask him out.

**M**: Shut the heck up.

**J**: Yeah, do it.

**L**: Dare you.

**J**: Double dog dare you.

**L**: If you don't I will.

**J:** Why don't you ask out the guy who likes Blondie?

**L**: Why don't you go to…?

**M**: Shut up, both of you.

**L**: Triple dog dare you.

**M**: Aren't we a little old for this?

**L**: Just do it.

**M**: I'll ask him out if each of you guys ask someone out.

**L**: I got dibs on the guy checking out Blondie. He's cute.

**M**: You DO like him.

**L**: So? Go to heck, Mo.

**M**: Follow your own advice.

**L:** Whatever. Jul, who're you asking out?

**J**: Mmmm… that guy sitting next to Lucy's future boyfriend.(Michael)

**L**: You can go with Mo.

**J**: I'll kindly pretend I didn't hear that.

**M**: Deal?

**L**: Huh?

**J**: Stop checking out the guy for one second, please.

**L: **Sor—ry! I'm asking him out for the deal, remember?

**J: **Me too.

**L: **What? What do you mean, too?

**J: **No, I'm not asking your guy out! Iwas talking abouthis friend. I meant I'm cool with the deal.

**L:** You better mean his friend.

**M:** Good. But first let's hang out with them for a couple days, and then ask them out.

**L:** Awesome.

**J: **Ditto.

**M:** Finally, we agree on something.

The bell rang then, so the kids handed in their quizzes, some more confidently than others.

* * *

The girls saw the three boys leave for lunch with the three girls. The triplets followed a far distance behind.

"Hey" Lucy said to her sisters. "Let's get lunch, and then look around for a table. Let's do our act, and we'll end up sitting at their table." The triplets grabbed their lunch from the line, and followed Lucy. She brought them to a clearing on the patio. The three girls made themselves look cute, and worked their magic.

Lucy pouted a bit, Julia twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, and Marina slumped a bit into a dejected pose. The three girls had practiced these particular looks in front of their three way mirror back at their suite at the Orange County Academy of the Cultural Arts (OCACA). Now the three of them cast their eyes over the crowd, pretending to look for somewhere to sit. "Now" Lucy whispered. The girls all put on shy, nervous faces, and 'looked' harder, and Julia narrowed her eyes as though to see if there were any tables farther than where they were looking.

By now, a bunch of people were looking at them, and making room at their tables. Soon they would start sending people to ask the girls to "sit with us!" Zoey's group began doing the same. Everyone there suggested that they invite the girls to come, except for Logan. "Make room" Nicole said, and left to invite the girls. Logan didn't move his chair over. "Come on, Logan! Move your lazy butt! Let's go already!" Dana told him. "No" he said, and informed her where she could go. She glared at him and pretended she was going to smack him. Chase and Mike got up and went over to Logan. They grabbed Logan's chair and dragged it over. He protested loudly. They sat down and ignored him.

Nicole came back with the three girls in tow. They sat down. Marina and Lucy moved on either side of Zoey and Julia sat next to Logan. He glared at her. She snarled at him, like a dog. His eyes widened and everyone else laughed.

After talking for a while, everyone felt at ease. Now they all knew each other's names. Logan even warmed up to everyoneafter Julia snarled at him. He and Lucy started a conversation about how much school sucked. Marina was talking to Chase, Michael, and Zoey. Nicole and Julia had a happy, excited, peppy conversation about shopping, which turned in to hot guys. After lunch, the 101 girls and the 214 girls exchanged cell phone #'s. The entire group promised to meet in the student lounge after class so they could talk and then make sure they would get a table together at dinner.


End file.
